Soudain
by youssef.znagui
Summary: Un meurtre a eu lieu. Qui est mort? Qui est l'assassin? Pourquoi? Où? Comment? Ce dont on peut être certain, c'est que rien n'arrive sans raison.


**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette histoire appartiennent à Tite Kubo.**

**Petite note: Je ne sais pas vraiment quand je posterai la suite, étant donné que j'ai plus d'une semaine de partiels. Merci pour votre compréhension!**

* * *

La vie n'avait rien à m'offrir. Je ne m'en plaignais pas, c'était un fait. A quoi bon m'offrir quelque chose alors que je n'avais rien à offrir en échange?

Honnêtement je n'essayais même pas. J'étais assez faible mentalement pour croire ce que l'on me déclarait mot pour mot. On ne peut pas m'en vouloir aussi, je n'étais qu'un adolescent.

Au tout début, je ne réalisais pas vraiment ce que l'on me disait. J'ai commencé à comprendre au fil du temps. Pas à partir de leurs paroles, mais plutôt à partir de leurs regards.

Dégoût.

On me reluquait comme si j'étais une ordure, un monstre. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi. "Peut être parce que je n'étais pas désiré? Ou peut être parce que j'étais différent? Qui sait."

Tel un lavage de cerveau, ces mots, ces regards, s'entassaient au plus profond de mon esprit, prenant de plus en plus d'espace.

J'ai moi même commencé à y croire après un certain moment.

Tout a été bien plus clair à mes 10 ans.

En plus de ne pas avoir été désiré par mes parents, tout en moi était "moyen", "banal". Même mon apparence l'était.

Cheveux bruns, yeux de la même couleur, taille et poids moyens pour mon âge. Il n'y avait rien qui me démarquait des autres, rien qui me rendait spécial.

Même mes résultats étaient moyens. Ajoutez à ça une personnalité presque inexistante, et vous aurez une ordure.

Ordure dans le sens où je ne servais à rien, où je n'étais qu'un spectateur qui subissait mais n'agissait pas.

Depuis, j'avais commencé à les comprendre.

Bien évidemment, j'ai passé toutes les années du collège sans le moindre "ami". Pathétique, hein? Ca ne m'étonnait pas, d'ailleurs je ne demandais pas vraiment à en avoir. Le concept même de l'amitié m'était étrange.

Je passais tellement inaperçu que je ne subissais même pas d'harcèlement de la part des brutes... Beaucoup de personnes auraient souhaité être à ma place étant donné que je vivais une vie plus où moins tranquille. Mais c'était une tranquillité étouffante.

15 ans. Le même scénario se répétait en boucle, chaque année. Maltraité physiquement et mentalement par mes parents, pas d'amis ni d'ennemis, rien. Tout cela m'avait poussé au bord du ravin. Il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire, mettre fin à mes jours. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai honte, mais j'étais sérieusement à cours de ressources. Qu'avais-je à perdre? Absolument rien.

Je n'ai été complètement décidé que plusieurs jours plus tard.

J'avais méticuleusement préparé la scène comme une œuvre d'art. Personnellement, j'en étais fier.

Avant tout, j'avais bien nettoyé la chambre. Puis, j'ai écris une lettre parfumée où étaient exprimés de faux sentiments, pour éviter toute prise de conscience ou de culpabilité. J'ai essayé de soigner mon écriture le plus possible, ensuite j'ai clôturé la lettre d'adieu avec ma signature.

Mes parents étaient bien présents, mais il était inutile de verrouiller la porte. Ils n'allaient remarquer mon absence que le lendemain ou le jour d'après.

J'avais entreposé le tabouret en bois d'ébène au centre de la pièce. Juste au dessus, j'avais accroché fermement une corde que je venais d'acheter d'une droguerie à proximité

"Respire profondément. Tu peux le faire."

A ces mots, je fis un premier pas sur le tabouret; quelques secondes plus tard, je m'y étais mis complètement debout, la corde face à mes yeux.

A deux mains, je tins le nœud où je devais glisser ma tête.

Ceci fait, je fis le vide dans mon esprit. Je commençai à respirer lentement, profitant de mes dernières bouffées d'airs, quoique polluées. Je voulais prendre tout mon temps. Je n'avais pas peur, je désirais simplement méditer pendant mes derniers instants de vie.

Cette méditation fut interrompue. Je pouvais clairement entendre les hurlements de ma mère à travers la porte. Elle ne se disputait pas avec mon père, elle agonisait.

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, je descendis du tabouret sans la moindre hésitation. Reportant donc le suicide pour le moment opportun.

J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir que ma mère était effondrée au sol. Elle était recroquevillée, se tenant le bas du ventre en hurlant atrocement. Un liquide translucide imbibait le bas de sa robe.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Demandais-je.

Aucune réponse. Mon père était tellement choqué qu'il ne put prononcer le moindre mot. On aurait dit que cette situation lui était familière.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de spéculer ou d'analyser la situation. A deux, nous la portâmes jusqu'à la voiture pour nous rendre à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Ses habits étaient complètement trempés de sueurs. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je devais faire. Je me contentais donc ²simplement de lui tenir la main pendant que mon père conduisait.

Après une dizaine de minutes, nous étions enfin arrivés. Son cas s'était nettement aggravé, elle était sur le point de perdre conscience.

-A l'aide! Que quelqu'un sauve ma femme! Hurla mon père.

En une fraction de seconde, ma mère fut placée sur une charrette par quelques infirmiers qui l'emportèrent immédiatement. Bien évidemment, nous ne pouvions pas les suivre. Nous nous contentâmes d'attendre patiemment en salle d'attente, étant donné que nous ne pouvions pas faire grand chose.

J'étais confus, je l'avoue. Cependant j'étais très loin d'être inquiet. Au fond, je ressentais toujours de la rancune envers ma mère, je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir maltraité depuis mes beaux jours. Ca peut paraître mesquin, mais au fond j'étais plutôt heureux, espérant que ça lui remettra un peu les idées en place. En fait, je ne pensais qu'à ma deuxième tentative que j'allais exécuter juste après notre retour.

D'ailleurs, mon manque d'intérêt crevait les yeux au point que l'on me croyait traumatiser par tout cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Fit mon père en me tapotant la jambe.

Ca me faisait bizarre de voir mon père dans cet état là, lui qui passait tout son temps à geindre et à aboyer dés qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête.

Après deux heures environs, un jeune homme d'environs la trentaine nous rejoignit en salle d'attente. Il était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, nous avions donc tout de suite compris que c'était le docteur qui s'était occupé de ma mère.

Mon père se leva immédiatement de son siège.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, docteur? Est ce qu'elle va bien?

Le jeune homme, zen, essaya de rassurer mon père.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre femme va bien. Il s'arrêta un moment, puis reprit d'un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Cependant...

Mon père, remarquant le changement d'expression, devint jaune de peur.

- Cependant quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Fit-il, alarmé.

- C'est un peu dur à expliquer... En fait, elle souffrait de ce que l'on appelle de nos jours un "déni de grossesse".

- Un déni... de grossesse? Mon père avait une petite idée de ce que le docteur voulait dire. D'ailleurs, il s'en est douté depuis le début.

- Oui. Une femme souffre d'un déni de grossesse quand elle n'est pas consciente qu'elle est enceinte. Ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est plutôt un état psychique. Elle ne ressent aucun symptôme. Son physique ne change aucunement étant donné que l'enfant est en position verticale dans son ventre. On parle de déni de grossesse complet quand une femme ne réalise sa grossesse que le jour J. C'est en gros ce que votre femme a eu.

- C-Ca veut dire que...

- Exactement. Votre femme vient de mettre au monde une petite fille. Mes félicitations. Vous pouvez aller la voir.

Le docteur, mal-à-l'aise, quitta le lieu immédiatement. Il avait senti que cette nouvelle n'enchantera mon père pour rien au monde.

Je pouvais clairement apercevoir l'effroi qui émanait des yeux de mon père. Il aurait préféré mille fois que ma mère soit morte qu'elle ne mette au monde un autre gosse.

Tout comme lui, je n'y croyais pas mes oreilles.

Nous étions dans la chambre de ma mère en un clin d'œil.

Elle était en larme. Bien évidemment, ce n'étaient pas des larmes de joie. Elle tenait l'enfant entre ses bras avec une expression de dégoût. Ses bras étaient crispés. Elle essayait d'éloigner la pauvre chose de son corps le plus loin possible, comme si c'était un déchet. Oui, j'avais immédiatement su qu'elle était exactement comme moi.

Je m'empressais de lui prendre la petite de ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne lui fasse du mal. Elle la rejeta vers moi et commença à se secouer les bras comme un enfant dont les bras étaient souillés de boue.

Les infirmières étaient blasées, mais je ne l'étais pas. D'ailleurs, toute mon attention était attirée par l'ange que je berçais entre mes bras.

Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient roux, ses yeux pourpres, tout comme sa mère. Mais sa beauté était beaucoup plus innocente, beaucoup plus pure. De ma vie, je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Contrairement à mes parents, elle était très calme. Bien que ça soit anormal pour un nouveau-né, elle avait les yeux les yeux grands ouverts, ayant une grande soif de découvrir le monde autour d'elle.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié envers elle... Pauvre chose... Elle n'était pas voulue. Son destin était de vivre dans cet enfer.

Alors que je la regardais avec compassion, elle me fit un sourire si magnifique qu'il me fendit le cœur. Ce fut le déclic.

Quelles étaient les chances pour que ma mère ait un déni de grossesse complet, et qu'elle ne la mette au monde que le jour même où j'étais sur le point de mettre fin à mes jours? Aucunes. C'était la vie qui me donnait une chance, une raison de vivre. Je m'étais ainsi décidé que j'allais la protéger jusqu'à la mort.

J'étais clairement le seul à être enchanté par cet évènement. Durant les 15 ans où j'avais vécu dans cette famille, il y avait eu plus de 5 avortements.

Mais ce qui était le plus aberrant, était le fait que mon père s'était fait une vasectomie.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Lydia?! Aboyait mon père, confus.

- J-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucune idée, mais qu'est ce qui se passe? Non, c'est impossible, c'est impossible! Hystérique, elle commença à s'arracher les cheveux et à se griffer les joues.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas! Cette gosse n'est pas la mienne, c'est impossible! Tu sais très bien que j'ai eu une vasectomie il y a plus d'un an!

Croyez le où non, je pouvais apercevoir à travers ses yeux que mon père était en quelque sorte enchanté, croyant que cette fille n'était pas de sa responsabilité.

- Non! C'est la tienne! Je n'ai couché avec personne autre que toi!

Entre-temps je tenais ma sœur entre mes mains. Vu qu'aucun d'eux n'y prêtait attention, je me suis permis de lui donner un prénom moi même. Je l'avais dis spontanément, sans même y réfléchir.

"Orihime, Orihime Inoue. "

Depuis ce jour là, tout avait changé.

Après plusieurs tests ADN, il s'est avéré qu'effectivement c'était bien la fille de mon père. La vasectomie avait donc été un échec. Il s'est empressé de poursuivre le charlatan qui s'est occupé de sa vasectomie.

Pour moi tout cela n'était que des détails. J'avais bien sûr complètement renoncé au suicide, consacrant entièrement ma vie à Orihime, ma petite princesse. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la protéger, mais je n'ai pas toujours été présent.

A mes 18 ans, j'avais pris la décision de devenir son tuteur légal, poursuivant mes parents pour maltraitance. Ils n'ont même pas résisté et ont cédé à la garde immédiatement. Je n'avais plus entendu parler d'eux depuis.

Au début, nous vivons chez mon grand père maternel. Il était très différent de ma mère, je pouvais donc lui faire une confiance aveugle.

Je pouvais donc lui confier ma petite sœur pendant que je travaillais.

C'était épuisant, mais je devais tout faire pour lui offrir tout ce dont elle avait besoin. En même temps, je me devais de jouer mon rôle de grand frère et de passer un peu de temps avec elle.

"Sora!" Sa voix innocente sonne toujours dans ma tête.

Passèrent les années. On vivait du mieux qu'on pouvait, on était heureux. Elle était déjà devenue une belle lycéenne et j'avais assez de moyens pour qu'on s'achète un modeste appartement au lieu de vivre chez mon grand père.

Et puis, arriva l'impensable.

Tout aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivé, elle nous avait quittés.

Orihime Inoue avait été assassinée.


End file.
